Talk:VOCALOID5/@comment-183.171.78.113-20180805015201/@comment-53539-20180805080807
From what I gather, many of the features will not bother you if you are good with DAWs like Cubase or FL Studio because many of the features are in line with many modern DAWs. So while the Vocaloid software is complex, if you know what you are doing it is not going to be difficult for you. Vocaloid was never meant for those who don't know what their doing and was always designed to be a professional tool, with even the older versions being difficult to use at times. I don't think the classic feature is a good idea because for one "what is classic Vocaloid?", are we talking about V1, V2, V3 or V4? Classic to me is V1 or V2. There is also the problem of it adding to costs, or adding development time and so fourth for Yamaha. One of the issues with past engines is they were started to look and feel a bit dated according to whats been said on V5 and V5 brings the engine into the modern world of music making. In short, classic is not a option because its 2018 and not 2008, plus bare in mind one of the major criticisms towards V4 is it didn't add much at all to the engine. I'd argue many things, but I also know there is another situation building. CeVIO is a popular rival to Vocaloid and its becoming a serious threat right now in Japan, competing with Vocaloid, so the pressure is likely more on Vocaloid now to stay ahead of CeVIO. While its engine doesn't produce as realistic results, it handles both talk and singing. Voiceroid also can handle talking better then CeVIO, but also has issues with its lack of tools offered over CeVIO. To stay ahead also means Vocaloid has to modernise, add more powerful options, etc. ITs just not the only competitor in the vocal synth market and it no longer holds a complete monopoly in certain areas. Some still point to UTAU being a feasible rival too... But UTAU is not modern and hasn't been touched since 2013, so Vocaloid doesn't fear UTAU at least. So UTAU is out of the picture, not entirely as people still use it, but in terms of competition. In the end Vocaloid was never a tool for those who didn't know what they were at least doing when making music and has never been "easy to use". This is why a lot of reviewers still recommend a real singer over Vocaloid. Even if the interface or tools within aren't taken into account you still have to learn about Phonetics, manipulating them and so fourth which is a college level language grade in many countries. In reality, your not going to use many of the tools in Vocaloid anyway. Its pretty much the ame with everything. I own FL Studio but I rarely use certain tools or not at all in other cases, I mean to me some of the plug-ins they offer just aren't that useful. One of the arguments for having too many vocal options like Luka's EVEC or Gumi's 10 voicebanks is producers use about 4 tops on average, so they get tools they never use. In other words, nobody expects you to use everything in the V5 software at all and in reality you aren't.